oc_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Avalon Emiya
|} Avalon Emiya (by Scence123) Avalon Emiya is an OC by Scence123. She is one''' of the main heroines of the FanFic''' Fate: Family and Adventure. She is one of the Fate-children and her magical power is unbelievablel and sheis a student of the Swordsmanship. She goes to the IMA (International Academy of Magi) and She is the older sister of Taka Emiya. 'Profile' Background She was born in a time of peace. The War was over Her parents was married and moved in a big house European style. Her parents was very happy when she was born and they wished for her that she can life a normal life as a magus. With 3 years her brother was born and she made a smile when she saw her little brother because she want to be a good big sister. she taught her a lot of things a did often with him in the free-times. When she was little her parents told her stories about the 5th Holy Grail War and about King Arthur. that's why she want to be strong like her mom. Avalon know Miki, Watara since childhood. They played together the Holy Grail war a lot. When she was 5 she began to go to school with Miki and Sakura who are in the same tutor group like Avalon. They life together the school life and they have fun together Miki Ps the genius, Sakura the sympathy flower and Avalon the strong knight. With 6 her father tonight her Tracing She has the talent to be a good Tracer and because of that her father thought her to project the sword caliber. She learned this act very quickly and with 7 can project Calburn perfectly. Atone school day, in He magic lesson, she showed the projection of Caliburn and after a phone call from the school her mom forbade her to trace Without an adult on boart. She was worried about her that she fail when she traces. When she was 12 years old she began to learn the swordsmanship. Her mom taught her this and see that Avalon trained hard and become to a talent... like a knight. She learnt quickly the basics and because of them She learnt the Fighting forms of the Knights Martial Arts. She made her the obligation to uphold the swordsmanship of knights. Personality Normal life: Avalon is a friendly, polite girl of magic, but she can be stubborn like her parents. She don't like to stainted as a little baby from her aunt who call her "Ally". She has shyness to luca, because she like him a lot. In emotional situations - The emotional shyness of her life. She cannot show her lovely feelings very well. She is in the school a notorious girl who stands up to bullies, because she hates bully a lot. Tearjerkers romancen is for her a enemy, because she is a teenager and a Fate-Child who likes actions and epic fights. She hates School a lot. Strct teachers, boring lessons and bad grades - These are the reason of the dislike of school. In the fight: She is quick, strong und unpredictable. She is focuse on the enemy and defeats the enemy quick and effective. She is like a shooting star. She hates cheats and enemys who isn't worthy to fight with her. She honors the knights, because knights are very worthy for her. She is not scared over magicans and other magic inviduals. She sentences quickly and rightful bacause she has royal blood of a herioc spirit and she can looks in the past of the persons who experienced the Holy Grail Wars.... Category:Characters Category:Female